Inesperado (y para nada forzado) amor
by Daioz
Summary: One!Shot. ¿Cuántas veces encuentras al chico perfecto mientras compras verduras en el supermercado?, ¡sólo unas dos o tres veces en la vida! "Este fic participa en el reto ¡Clichéame esta! del foro Ranmaniáticos" (link en mi perfil)


**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

 **Inesperado (y para nada forzado) amor**.

Capítulo único

Ukyo era una mujer muy hábil, de eso no había duda; era fuerte, independiente, una experta artista marcial y perfectamente capaz de evitar caerse en frente de toda la gente tal como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

No supo exactamente lo que sucedió, estaba caminando muy tranquilamente por el super mercado comprando verduras y todo lo necesario para preparar sus deliciosos Okonomiyakis, y una cáscara de plátano se atravesó en su camino; ella, a pesar de que la había visto perfectamente, pensó que no pasaba nada si la pisaba, así le demostraría a todos que un simple obstáculo como ese no interrumpiría su marcha (literal, porque ella solía marchar cuando iba de compras)

Pero su plan maestro resultó no ser tan bueno como creía, y tropezó de la manera más fatídica que puedan imaginar; sim embargo, lo siguiente que vio no fueron estrellitas, o tal vez sí lo eran, unos orbes color miel, profundos, que penetraban los de ella, unos poderosos brazos la sostenían a centímetros del suelo.

Se trataba de un hombre perfecto, maravilloso, con el cabello despeinado por el viento (que vayan ustedes a saber de dónde salía) y la sonrisa más perfecta y blanca; como de comercial de pasta dental, y desnudo de la cintura para arriba, por supuesto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —su voz sonó como un coro de ángeles brillantes rodeados de corazones en un perfecto día de primavera mientras todas las flores nacen y pequeños conejitos rosas super tiernos vomitan arcoíris.

—Sí, sí —susurró apenas ella; imaginándose a sí misma montada sobre un caballo blanco abrazada a la espalda de su héroe. El perfecto chico la dejo de pie en el suelo (a saber cómo se sostenía porque estaba tan ensoñada que casi se le olvida respirar) y se despidió de ella con un guiño en cámara lenta — ¡espera! —gritó Ukyo saliendo de sus imaginaciones bizarras —¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

—Llámame… Ryouga —dijo él y desapareció entre la gente.

De más está decir que la castaña se quedó ahí parada dos horas, sonriendo como una loca y suspirando el nombre de su ahora nuevo amor.

Unos días después, el rostro de Ukyo seguía siendo exactamente el mismo que cuando conoció a Ryouga.

Ranma y Akane habían ido a visitarla para comer unos deliciosos okonomiyakis, con forma de corazón y con las siglas R & U, lo cual a Akane obviamente le pareció un Ranma y Ukyo y se echaron el pleito del siglo (como siempre) frente a la chica sin que ésta les prestara la más mínima atención, unos minutos más tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta que no tenía sentido discutir si nadie los observaba, salieron de Uchan´s tomados de la mano.

Casi de inmediato apareció Shampoo, siendo seguida por Mousse en su forma de pato/ganso lo que sea que fuera; graznando una y otra vez que quería "agua caliente por favor" sin que nadie que le hiciera caso (o que le entendiera algo siquiera)

— ¿Cómo dejar que Ranma tomara la mano de Akane?; ¡Si ellos casarse tu ser culpable! —reclamó la china a una Ukyo zombi que sólo atinaba a asentir mientras Shampoo la zarandeaba de un lado a otro tratando de que reaccionara.

Al final se aburrió tanto que pidió un okonomiyaki de camarones y se lo zampó rápidamente mientras el pobrecito y hambriento Mousse se comía las migajas del piso.

Total, que ese día nada ni nadie perturbó la ensoñación de Ukyo (que en su imaginación ya iba por el cuarto año de casados con su amadísimo Ryo-kun)

—Si tan solo pudiese verlo una vez más —susurró Ukyo entre suspiros al tercer día de ensoñación, y, como por arte de magia, aquel chico de elegantísimo porte entro por la puerta del establecimiento (esta vez completamente vestido) y su mirada se cruzó con la de la propietaria.

—Buenos días bella señorita —se acercó a la barra y sonrió con todos su perfectos dientes —me gustaría pedir cuatro okonomiyakis por favor; Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Ryouga comenzó a incomodarse un poco con la insistente y nada sana mirada de Ukyo, por fin, tomando una bocanada de aire, preguntó —disculpa… ¿Nos conocemos?

La chica sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos, y se detuvo a recogerlos y volverlos a unir antes de responder:

— ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí, Ryo-kun?

Ryouga le observó confundido; y solo después de repasar en su mente todos los acontecimientos de los últimos treinta días, dio con que esa mujer de mirada perturbadora era la misma que estuvo a punto de romperse los huesos y quedar paralítica al caerse en el super, de no haber sido por él.

—Oh, ya, sí que te recuerdo… ¿Cómo dices que te lla…

— ¡Ukyo! —interrumpió ella emocionada.

—Ya pues… bellísima Ukyo, ¿Serías tan amable de cocinar para mí? —el chico tomó sus manos y la observó con delicadeza; dos segundos después, tres perfectos okonomiyakis en forma de corazón con las letras R + U grabadas en ellos aparecieron en la barra, además de unas velas aromáticas y un florero lleno de rosas rojas.

—Háblame de ti, Ryouga —pidió Ukyo sentada frente al chico de sus sueños, no notando como él se atragantaba con la comida con tan poca educación.

—No hay mucho que decir —comenzó con la boca llena —soy rico, ¿sabes?, multimillonario, tengo un helicóptero privado, soy dueño de una isla en el caribe, tengo mucha empresas, y extrañamente no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí —se encogió de hombros —ah, y además soy extremadamente guapo y voy al supermercado sin camisa (aunque tengo un closet lleno de ellas)

La sonrisa de Ukyo se amplió más (si es que eso era posible) y en su cabeza solo podía repetirse a sí misma que acababa de encontrar al chico perfecto.

— ¿Y tú, Ukyo?, ¿Qué puedes decirme de ti?

—No soy una persona muy interesante —se lamentó ella, pensando en que venía de un pueblecito como Osaka, que su madre y su padre se habían divorciado, que este último apenas y sabía su nombre, que se vestía como un chico y no se molestaba en peinarse decentemente, y que era virgen, obviamente.

—Yo apuesto a que tienes muchos misterios que te envuelven, bella Ukyo —el tono de voz tan profundo y misterioso de Ryouga la envolvió en una burbuja de amor en la que no existía nadie más que ellos dos (aunque el negocio estaba lleno de clientes tratando de hacer su pedido) —solo… hace falta que alguien te descubra.

Ukyo estaba más que feliz ese día; la vez anterior que se encontró con "el amor de su vida" en una improvisada "cena romántica" (hacía exactamente 9 horas, 23 minutos, 12 segundos) él había tomados sus manos, le había mirado fijamente, invitado a su casa al día siguiente, y marchado sin pagar la cuenta.

La chica se arregló como nunca antes, se puso una falda corta, unos zapatos de tacón, y se maquilló hasta más no poder, haciendo uso de su labial "rojo fuego encendido".

Cuando llegó al enorme edificio en el que vivía su amado (porque no, el infeliz estaba demasiado ocupado para pasar a recogerla) entró en él y se subió al elevador para ascender al pen-house, por supuesto.

Una vez allí, estaba frente a la puerta debatiéndose internamente entre si debía tocar o salir corriendo, cambiarse el nombre, el peinado, y nunca más pisar el suelo de Nerima; sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Ryouga ataviado en un carísimo traje y con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Me pareció que estabas aquí afuera —sonrió él, triunfante, ocultando el hecho de que en realidad había estado espiando por la mirilla durante las pasadas dos horas; hizo un ademán a la chica para que entrara en el imposiblemente grande departamento, lleno de cuadros sin sentido y esculturas minimalistas por aquí y por allá.

—Es impresionante —musitó Ukyo

—Lo es, pero… ¿De qué me sirve tenerlo todo… si no tengo con quien compartirlo?

Rápidamente, la mirada de la castaña se entristeció y sintió tanta pena por todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de su Ryo-kun (solo comparable con lo que siente una madre al perder un hijo) que se acercó para ofrecerle un cálido abrazo.

— ¿Sabes Ukyo?, nunca conocí a nadie como tú, eres perfecta —la aludida se acomodó en el hombro del chico mientras daban vueltas en el salón al compás de una melodía que vaya-Dios-a-saber de dónde salió —no puedo contenerme más, ya no puedo evitar ni negar esto que siento por ti… me gustas tanto… Ukyo

Los latidos del corazón de Ukyo eclipsaron por un instante la música de fondo, su rostro se tornó tan carmesí como sus labios y, justo cuando iba a declararle su amor a Ryouga y plantarle un beso en los labios, él la soltó y se volvió hacia el ventanal desde donde se veía toda la ciudad, iluminada por la luz de la luna llena.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Me temo… mi querida Ukyo, que no podemos estar juntos —el chico agachó la mirada y pareció perdido en sus pensamientos; asustada, la castaña llegó hasta él y le tomó el brazo

— ¡Pero yo te amo!

— ¡No, U-chan!, no puedes amarme… yo… ¡Soy un monstruo! —comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá en la habitación —nada de lo que he logrado vale, ¡Nada!, porque tengo esta maldición, una maldición de la que no puedo deshacerme, todos los días debo vivir con ello…—parecía realmente consternado, y Ukyo estaba a nada de romper a llorar por la devastadora historia —¡No sabes lo que es, U-chan!... ¡Convertirse en cerdo cada vez que te bañas con agua fría!

— ¿Has probado bañarte sólo con agua caliente? —inquirió ella; ambos se miraron fijamente por tres segundos, después se dieron un apasionado beso y fueron a la habitación a tener sexo desenfrenado (pero con delicadeza, porque recuerden que Ukyo era una santa inexperta).

Meses después se pelearon, se separaron, luego se volvieron a juntar, se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre (hasta que a Ryouga se le acabaron sus millones comprándole todas las islas posibles a su amada y terminaron vendiendo okonomiyakis a orillas de una carretera)

FIN

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Y bien, aquí lo tienen, este es mi reto para el foro. La idea era hacer un fic de parodia utilizando un cliché común en las historias; yo elegí este: Conoces al amor de tu vida en una situación incómoda: "Oh no, me tropecé; Qué suerte que este hombre de ojos hermosos y músculos esculpidos por dioses estaba aquí para agarrarme"

Es algo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, es un semi-AU o what if, como le quieran llamar. La verdad yo sí me divertí mucho haciéndolo jeje.

Aprovechando este espacio para publicidad (?) quiero invitarlos a todos a unirse a mi foro: Ranmaniáticos (para el cual escribí esta historia); Tenemos muchas actividades, muchos juegos, actualmente esta abierto el concurso navideño en el que cualquiera puede participar J

El link lo encontrarán en mi perfil ¡Los estaremos esperando!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
